hogwarts_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Belda Cheney
Belda "Bella" Porter (née Cheney) (b.09 February 1976- die 16 December 2000) As a pureblood witch, she is the only daughter of his Mr and Mrs Cheney, year at hogwarts she was classified as Gryffindor along with the trio of charles. She is a Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team and is a famous student. Bella's fourth year, she started dating Charles Crawford when he was the Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. In her sixth year, against her parents' wishes, she joined the Phoenix Hogwarts Army, an organization created by Charles's Parents and taught and led by Charles. That same year, she And charles ended a relationship. Belda survived the Second Wizarding War and eventually married Algrenon Porter, and had twins Carressa and Colville Porter Born in 2000. Not long after giving birth She died on December 16 in 2000 because of illness. Biography Early life Belda was born into a wizarding family,the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs Cheney. Physical appearance Belda was described to be an extremely pretty girl with long, shiny blonde hair, a freckled nose, and being a head shorter than.Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of male attention during her Hogwarts years, most notably: Algrenon Porter and Charles Crawford. Relationships ,her first love, ex-boyfriend]] Charles Crawford Charles Crawford was drawn to bella's good looks and developed a crush on her when she was in her fourth year, and asked her to the Yule Ball in the next,she had already agreed to attend with Charles. Still, belda treated charles kindly In her sixth year,She joined Phoenix Hogwarts Army and became nervous whenever charles was nearby, something charles also exhibited. They shared a kiss under the mistletoe around Christmas, but this was spoiled by Belda beginning to cry, and Charles being at a loss for how to respond. She also became jealous of Charles's friendship with Elmarie Greece, convinced they had feelings for each-other, and in a moment of weakness and insecurity, ditched the date. They broke up at the end of the fourth year of school, because she had a close friend named Hannah Cracknell she had been following the romance of Hannah and her boyfriend, they broke up and after 1 month broke up hannah had a close conversation Confidential with his Lover, Bella hates and leads to the breakup of the two. It can be said that she still loves him very much even though she knows he doesn't have any feelings for her anymore. , her Husband and childen's father]] Algrenon Porter Is her husband. He is a pureblood witch, Nun hogwarts he is a slytherin student and they met at the club while he was at the end of the school year, they started dating each other in the sixth year of her, two people fought together in the second war and survived the war. After the war she and he got married, and gave birth to a twin. Carressa and Colville Porter. A few months later belda passed away and her children were less than a year old, after the funeral his wife was grieved and cried alone in the room. two years later, he and his children went to celebrate his wife and he met a woman weeping in the tomb of his deceased parents, he and she fell in love with each other, they have known a year of marriage. and had two children, three years together they divorced and his children and her from them porter into boswell and the children were not with him. At the end of the year, he met a gentle girl who fell in love with each other and had a single son, two years later she died of illness like Belda. , Her bestfriend ]] Hannah Cracknell Hannah Cracknell was best friends of Belda,they were best friends throughout the year hogwarts, Hannah is a Hufflepuff student, they admire Charles And want to date charles, however they know He has a girlfriend who loves Luna Shawns. after he broke up with Luna they had a chance to flirt with him, after Hannah knew that Charles loved his Belda best friend she was furious with Belda, she was also encouraged by her colleague to accept the confession. These unforgettable charles. after 5 months of getting to know her and her boyfriend broke up, and that she was always following the love story of Belda and charles, she broke their love and they broke up. and a week hannah to confess Charles and he agreed to date her, Belda knows everything, she ended friendship with Hannah. After 1 month of getting to know Hannah and Charles Break up, Hannah wants to return to love with Belda, Belda accepted.Category:Born in 1976 Category:Porter family Category:Cheney family Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Category:Pure-blood Category:Character Category:Die in years 2000 Category:Witch Category:Phoenix Hogwarts Army Category:Phoenix's Army Category:Female Category:Personal blonde hair Category:Personal yellow hair Category:Personal Orange eyes Category:Married Category:Who participated in the second witch battle Category:Charles Crawford's romantic relationships Category:Algrenon Porter's romantic relationships Category:St Mango's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries